


Bared Bones

by gonefishing



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, F/M, not very in character either i gotta admit, not very manga!verse, smutty but no real smut action going on so rating's mature, snippets mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: The one in which Kyoko is in a romantic relationship with Ren and secretly sleeps with Sho on the side. It's a mess, really.





	Bared Bones

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if you find mistakes or weird grammar, feel free to tell me, xo. I wrote this on a sudden spark of inspiration in the middle of the night and because I wasn't satisfied with what I found about Sho and Kyoko.

It's a rainy, sticky day of August and Tokyo's an entire pool of boiling, disgustingly wet air. Sho's neck is sweaty, his hair sticking to his skull and to her chin and on her lips she can taste the salt. Their bodies pressed together, it's unbearable, the heat and the stickiness, the thoughts ringing in her mind, turning in circles. 

He snores. 

How can he even sleep in these temperatures? The room being a sauna and all. 

She sighs and he stirs. Opens one eye. Looks at her. 

"You'r still 'ere," he mumbles. 

"Yeah," she breathes, sitting up. 

*

Work is tiring and so is love, she realizes after a long run of shooting and coming home to an empty flat. Not that it's Ren's fault, it really isn't. She knows that in this job a private life is overrated and schedules can change in the last second, the moment you think of heading home, the directors tend to call you for another shot. 

But empty flats suck nonetheless. 

She sends Ren a text when she heads out, _missing you_ and a heart emoji. 

Sho comes to her and in her when she hears her phone buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. 

*

Sometimes Ren kisses every piece of flesh of her body he can find. And when he does, it's a nightmare, because she's ticklish and she worries that Sho might - even though he knows it's forbidden - have left a hickey somewhere, anywhere (he never has), and Ren's kisses still make her so wet she almost comes when he licks her inner thigh. 

She whines into her palm as he licks into her and makes her come for real. 

_I'm a mess_ , she thinks and pulls him on top of her, taking his cock in her hand to guide him, rubs him against her heated flesh and bites her lip as she feels him move inside of her. 

"God, I missed you," he grunts and she moans into his earshell. 

She wishes the sex was bad, so she could feel less guilty. 

But it isn't. 

He's still so good in bed it makes her crazy and he's still so good to her, it makes her sick. 

*

Sho doesn't ever ask how they're doing. It's none of his business anyways, but it seems as if he's avoiding the question on purpose to make her dwell on it. 

"D'you think he wants to marry you," he kisses along her collarbone and shoulder blade. She turns to catch a good look at him. Grins. 

"Haven't got a clue. We're not talking much these days."

"Yeah? What're you doing instead?"

She shakes her head lightly. It's still a ridiculous thought. She swallows hard. 

"We come home late. Tired. We fuck. Rough," she says, taking time on every vowel. 

He growls deep. Sho's a mess, too. Getting off on hearing about her and her boyfriend's sexual intercourse. 

"Do you now. How do you do it?"

"From behind, mostly. Recently." Sho's fingers caress her knee. Sliding higher, grabbing her thigh. She suppresses a whimper.

"And how's it when he's doing that? I bet your pussy's overflowing with juices, isn't she? That gorgeous little flower..." He murmurs, pushing two fingers inside. 

"She's-- ah-- all wet, almost dripping a-and, all up for whatever's next..."

"I bet it's both mine and yours, though," he chuckles and licks down her neck, fingers knuckle deep inside of her, thumb massaging her clitoris, sending sparkles through every muscle in her body. 

"Yeah," she pants and moans as she tenses, shivers, shuttering her orgasm through clattering teeth. 

"Oblivious bastard," Sho scoffs. 

*

It's finally October and the peak of Japan's typhoon season is over, when she comes home to a not so empty flat and the smell of caramel on the doorstep. Ren is making pudding. She swallows back the burn in her eyes.

Afterwards, when there's nothing left on their plates and his arm is around her waist, fingers stroking her hair while he's sleepily mumbling about the stress of the past weeks, she allows herself to get consumed by his love. 

And to not feel incomplete, for once. 

*

The hotel stinks of smoke and Sho's naked body lies between damp sheets, but not under them, as if he's shamelessly displaying his bare bones on purpose. His eyes watch her.

"You don't love me," he suddenly speaks.

It's a statement. She looks up from the paper she was just about to sign. Another collaboration, another part to play in one of his music videos. Try to not be too obvious that you want to spend time with him outside of cheap hotel rooms, Kyoko.

"No," she says. "I don't love you."

And she isn't really prepared to see him flinch. Even though, he flinches just a little. It's almost invisible. But she sees it anyways. Puts down her pen. 

"Excuse, but you always knew that, didn't you? You knew what you were getting into, what this was, what this is? Right?"

And she knew, too, right? _Right?_

He's next to her at a quick pace.

"Don't you dare look down on me when you can hardly keep it together, playing happy family with a boyfriend who doesn't even notice his girlfriend's fucking another dude almost 24/7."

"Shut up," she snaps. 

He kisses her hard. Her mouth opens and she whimpers. Pulling back he smiles at her. 

"You're such a liar, Kyoko," he sneers. "You love this so much, you're literally shaking."

He takes her again, pulls her on top of him and doesn't move so that she has to ride him to get this done, to get at least _some_ feeling-- _Ah!_ Grabbing her butt he slams into her, once, twice and cums there and then, panting hard and she falls, falls forwards, barely getting caught in time.

Afterward they share a bottle of a 2006 Cabernet Sauvignon and her mouth tastes bitter, of red whine and betrayal.

*

Their holiday they spend mostly in bed. Ren draws a fucking world map on her back and moves his finger across it randomly, asking for her to say stop and wherever his finger points to, they'll go. 

It's almost too beautiful to be real. 

And it doesn't stay all butterflies and unicorns, of course, because Sho wouldn't be Sho, if he wouldn't ruin this for her. 

He comes around to show off and to bark at Ren and, it seems, only for all that, really, until he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her forward. And she's surprised to smell the alcohol off his lips, because Sho hasn't been drunk in a long time, but she doesn't have the time to think about it, because he crushes his mouth down on hers. She can hear Ren shout and her own hands push, before Sho gets pulled off of her and smashed against the wall, Ren's fist meeting his teeth.  
He doesn't fight back. It shocks her more than she wants to admit.  
She has to scream at Ren and pull and shove to make him stop and calls Yashiro to get this sorted out, because there's just no way, the neighbors, who have always eyed them suspiciously, haven't heard anything. This is not a good time for a scandal.

She has to pull Ren into another room and has to swear that she's fine, yes, yes really. Yes, I'm okay, dear, until she's able to get to Sho.

Sho, who's mouth is bloody and who's eyes are like daggers. Who's whole face is flushed and an open book and he doesn't even allow her to say anything, he just gets up and leaves.

She doesn't want to believe that she could've been so blind.

It's such a mess.

*

"You love him, too," Ren says. Voice quiet. And calm. "I could see it in your face."

She looks at him, at her beautiful, amazing, lovely, too good to ever deserve boyfriend and swallows. 

For the first time, she doesn't know what to say. 

*

She waits in their usual room for an hour and for two and for three. She's almost certain he won't show up after all, when he opens the door and stops short.

"I didn't think you'd come anymore," she admits, voice small and surprisingly fragile. This is already not working out the way it was supposed to work out. 

"Didn't plan on, really. Seemed pretty useless and a shit idea, to be honest. Didn't see the point," he answers, just as quietly, still standing in the door. 

"Didn't think you'd be here, after all..."

She straightens her back and points towards the bed. "I didn't either. Anyway, you should come in. It's awkward having you stand in the door like that."

"Why are you here, Kyoko," he sighs, sitting down on the red sheets. Shuffles a hand into his fringe. "You already made it pretty clear who you want."

She sighs.  
"Now you're not being fair. I mean, yes, I want Ren, he's my boyfriend after all," she notices Sho flinch- "And I don't really intend on leaving him," she notices Sho shake his head in disbelief- "Also, you weren't exactly making it easy for me to be open with you, right there and then, but I do-- I--"

She swallows hard. 

"Fuck, Sho, if we're seriously doing this right now I might as well be honest with you, I-- ... I want you just as much," she ends up whispering as if she's frightened by her own voice. Because if there's something she's always subconsciously agreed on with herself, it's to never admit to Sho why she's sleeping with him and why she always, ever, does it again.

"I want- I need you. You make me burn from the inside, of anger and of hatred and of the hottest desire I've probably ever felt- You-," she panicks. Her voice breaks.

"When you touch me, my whole body's on fire. I cannot- I can't escape. I need this. I want this."

She pants. Her knickers already damp, feeling Sho's eyes on her making it even worse. 

"I want you. Fuck- this is so sexual, and it's always been, I can't tell you this is a fucking love story, because it's not, I'm- I'm in love with what we have, what we do, with the sex, because there's not a single soul on this planet who can make me feel the way you make me feel when you have your mouth on me, but fuck--

I don't love you, Sho. Not the way you love me," she sees him opening his mouth and she holds up a shaking hand. "Don't deny it, I could see it in your face, the day you came to our apartment. Fuck, Sho, you were so vulnerable and I knew, I fucking knew why and I couldn't touch you, because he was there and it would've been over if I'd done it there and then, because I can't-- I won't leave him for you, but-- If he doesn't see, then--"

Closing her eyes, she shutters. Sucks in a deep, unsteady breath and swallows dryly. Her lips are dry, everything's dry. So dry. 

"If he doesn't see, then we can continue this. I can't-- I don't want to let go of this, because it keeps me alive as well as it kills me, but I just fucking need this, you, I fucking-- I need you to blow me and I need your cock inside me to finally feel full and I need your mouth on mine, your lips, like they're the last lips I'll kiss, because you're the best god damn thing that could've happened to me--"

With only one big step (and she wonders how that's even physically possible) he's there and his hands are cupping her face, one on each cheek and he pushes forward, tugging her close at the same time, and with that, his mouth closes her lips, just like she proposed. 

More or less, at least. Because he doesn't devour her like he does usually, but gently, almost softly, moves his mouth on hers. Presses little to no pressure here and there, licks a little, but not really, in the corners of her mouth, nips a little, but just slightly, on her bottom lip and she parts them, without him challenging her to do so, invites him in, into the heat of her open mouth. She sighs with consent as his tongue pushes against hers, caressing it and moving, until she feels his fingers behind her ears. 

She opens her eyes to see him look back at her. 

They stop kissing and he nearly laughs. 

"Can I speak now?" He grins. It's such a blessing, really, to see him smile. 

"First of all," he chuckles and touches the back of his neck with one hand. She knows he does that when he's embarrassed. Oh, boy. 

"You--, girl, you really know how to scare the shit out of me and make me happy like I won the fucking lottery at the same time, you know that?

Second, you don't know what I feel for you, okay? Don't make assumptions like that, just because you saw me in a bad moment, when I really felt like shit because of what was going on - or not going on for that matter - between us at the time and because my life's been a fucking roller coaster since you decided to share your bed with me." 

He pushes up her chin and presses a little kiss to it.

"Third, I don't know if love you, alright? I know I did. For a long time. And I might even still do. But I also know that you changed a lot. Hell, I changed as well. Maybe not as much, though," he laughs as he sees her face. 

"Point is, I don't know if I love _you_. My love is a girl, that was very different from you. But hell, I'm not gonna lie that I'm crazy about you. Everything you said, hell, that's true for me, too." 

__

__

He presses another kiss to her skin, this time on her ear lobe and starts to lightly bite along her ear shell. 

"I'm obsessed with what we do. Do you not think that if I wouldn't be, I wouldn't keep meeting you here? You're such a babe, seriously, Kyoko--"

He almost moans the last part and her name and she bites her bottom lip, whimpering. 

"I still don't know what I did to even deserve you being here with me," he mumbles. 

"All I know is that I don't ever want to fucking stop. And I don't care if you have a boyfriend or husband or a harem of people who want to pop your cherry, because-- don't you dare fucking laugh right now, Kyoko, this is serious business--

All I know is that I'm always gonna be there for you if you want me, Kyoko. There. Now it sounds fucking cheesy, fuck you, for making me say it, you bitch."

He laughs an embarrassed laughter against her collarbone, hearing and feeling her own one vibrating against his throat. 

She chuckles as she, now, cups his face and leans forward to kiss his cheekbones. 

"We should probably stop this, Sho," she murmurs against his mouth. "It's a mess."

"Mmh. Yeah. Probably."

*

If Ren knows, he doesn't ask. He also doesn't question Kyoko's love again, for anybody. He makes pudding, talks about work, massages her sore shoulders and sweet talks her to sleep. 

He fucks her roughly into the mattress, when she's already cummed twice and doesn't stop until she's a gasping mess. 

He doesn't question their relationship. He doesn't question her late nights away or her early leavings in the morning, sometimes, he even kisses her goodbye. 

She kisses back. 

"I love you," he says with warm eyes. 

"I love you, too," she smiles.

\- 

Later, when Sho's semen is still inside her and their breathes still hot, skin still sweaty and lips still bruised, she tells Sho about it and ignores the buzzing of her phone on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't blame her.  
> Both Sho and Ren are very different and both have different things to give. This is not very Manga!verse I suppose, but where'd be the fun if things get never shaken up, eh? I admit, that Sho has always been my favorite in the manga, because he's just so oblivious to his own attachement and feelings towards Kyoko, but he's too much of an idiot and too blinded by his thirst for fame to understand them. He's to pity, to be honest, so I love him, lmao. Manga!Kyoko is lovely, but I don't think this kind of thing would work for her, so I like the idea of her demons changing her into someone, who craves things that only one person cannot provide for her. I do believe she and Ren are a couple that's bound to happen and I do believe he can make her happy, but I like the idea of Kyoko having a thirst of her own, one that the relationship of her and Ren cannot provide and that she ends up thinking of Sho, maybe because of a memory of pain and pleasure. Funny. 
> 
> Also, I don't care if you disagree with this kind of behaviour while being in a relationship, because people are different and deal differently with stuff. So no, I don't think Kyoko is terrible for sleeping with two men at the same time and I also don't like the term "slut", not because of what it means, but because of how people use it and how much of a stigma is behind it. So I don't want to see it in the comments, I'll just delete them. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
